The Little Mermaid
by xXMrs.RaymondXx
Summary: From the moment she laid eyes on him, she had fallen in love with him. She would do anything to be by his side, even if it meant risking her life.  Based on "The Little Mermaid" Sung by Luka. LukaxLen
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A song based Fan fic! Yes, this is based on "The Little Mermaid" song, sung by Miss Luka. ****I love this song, its so beautiful, and the MV made me want to cry. ****So I decided I am going to make a fan fic of it. ****Yes I know its not Gakupo and Luka, but I wanted to stick with the original MV. ****I know, Meiko normally has short brown hair, but in the MV there is a girl with long brown hair, that looks like Meiko. So I just made her have long hair. :3**

**Also, I wasn't sure what to call her dad, there was Neptune, Triton or Poseidon. But Triton was a merman, so I used him. Yes I know, its like the Disney one but whatever. **

**So please enjoy my Second Fan fiction! ;)**

**-Bridge**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

The crystal clear ocean water greeted Luka as she woke. She sat up from her bright coral bed, and rubbed her clear, ice blue eyes.

_Today's the day! _She thought with a grin.

She swam over to her large, wooden dresser, and combed her long, silky pink hair.

_I have to look my best for my fifteenth birthday. _She noted. Luka couldn't help but smile, it was finally the day she could travel to the surface.

Her room's blue door slammed open, revealing two young girls. The first one had short, blonde hair, that held a pink starfish, which revealed her bright, clear blue eyes. Out in front of her stuck out her long, yellow tail, that shined in the water. The second girl, who looked much older, had long brown hair that flowed down to her waist. Just below her hair, shot out a beautiful, striking red tail. She flicked her long brown hair out of her beautiful soft brown eyes.

"Luka!" The yellow-tailed girl shouted. She pushed off from the blue door, and quickly swam over to Luka, greeting her with a tight hug.

"R-Rin… I c-can't… b-breathe." Luka managed to choke out.

Rin pulled back and flashed Luka a bright, toothy smile. 'Sorry Luka, it's just that I'm so excited!"

"And so you should be." The red-tailed girl said with a smile. "Our little Luka is now fifteen." She swam over and cupped Luka's face. "She's not a little girl anymore."

"Meiko." Luka swatted away her elder sibling's hands. "I wasn't a little girl before."

Meiko crossed her arms over her flat stomach and smirked. "Try telling that to dad."

Luka just rolled her eyes. "Oh please, one day I'll be fifty and he'll still be saying I'm his little girl."

Rin started tugging on Luka's arm. Her long nails dug hard into Luka's soft skin.

"Come on Luka! Everyone's waiting for you!" Rin grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room.

Luka smiled as she swam through the palace. It was a bright, and colour filled palace, to Luka, it felt like she lived inside rainbow. Bright starfishes and coral decorated the halls, along with colourful ocean flowers, and shells. Luka stuck out her arm and ran her fingers through the seaweed that stuck out from the bottom of the walls. It was nice being the daughter of Triton, the ruler of the ocean. She was the second youngest out of four daughters, there was her, Meiko, Rin and Gumi. All the girls were extremely close, but the entire kingdom seemed to like Luka the best. Maybe it was the way her cool blue eyes matched her long, soft tail. Or maybe it was because she had the singing voice of an angel, quite a lot of girls were jealous of her singing voice; it was the best in the entire ocean.

Rin, Meiko and Luka swam until they saw a figure in the distance, giving a huge smile to the girls. He had a long green tail, that seemed much more old compared to the girl's.

"Father!" Luka cried before swimming into his arms. Luka hugged her father tightly and smiled into his warm shoulder.

Her father pulled back and smiled warmly. "My my, your growing so fast. I remember the day when you were only a baby." He leaned down and picked up a large clamshell. "But with every year you grow, you turn more into a beautiful young lady. Happy birthday sweetheart." He handed the clamshell over to Luka.

Luka felt her mouth drop a small distance as she wrapped her hands around the shell. It wasn't like most boring old purple clamshells; this one was a glowing pink. Around the edges was a darker pink pattern, which resembled growing vines.

It truly was the most beautiful shell she had ever laid eyes on.

Luka flipped it open, out popped two small porcine dolls; it was a prince and a princess, dancing together. A small tune started to play. The notes blended into a soft, beautiful melody.

"A music box?" She raised her head and lifted an eyebrow.

He nodded and smiled. "Do you like it?" His eyes seemed hopeful.

Luka looked back at the music box and smiled. "Of course I do, its… absolutely beautiful. " She breathed.

Her father looked relieved. "I'm so glad you like it."

She hugged her father again. "Thank you."

Before her father could respond, her sisters grabbed her arm and pulled her over to them.

A bright, green headed girl wrapped her arms around Luka's shoulders, and hugged her from behind. Her green hair fell into Luka's eyes. Luka turned her head to face her the girl, Luka smiled at her sister's bright smile. Her long green tail wrapped around Luka's as she hugged her tighter.

"Happy birthday little sis!" Gumi announced.

Rin shoved a small box into her face. "Mine first! Open mine first!" Rin demanded.

Gumi grabbed her present and shoved it into Luka's face as well.

"No! Mine! Mine first!" She shouted.

Rin and Gumi started shouting at each other while shaking their presents violently.

Meiko slipped a small box onto Luka's lap. It was a small, cute little box. The box itself was a deep ocean blue, while a cute velvet red ribbon was tied tightly over it.

Luka looked up and smiled at her older sister.

"Open it while they're distracted." She whispered with a wink.

Luka pulled off the ribbon, and flicked open the blue lid.

Inside was a large pink pearl attached to a sparkling chain. It shined in the clear water, taking away Luka's breath.

"Wow." She managed to whisper. "T-This is just…" She picked up the necklace.

"Here, let me put it on you." Meiko said with a smile. She turned behind Luka, and pulled the chain softly around her neck.

Luka looked down and picked up the pearl. She played with it in her fingers; it felt as soft as a cloud.

"Meiko, this is absolutely amazing… How?" She asked, her face stunned by the pearl's beauty.

"Secret." Meiko answered with a wink.

"HEY!" Rin yelled, realising Luka had just opened Meiko's present. "MINE WAS MENT TO GO FIRST, MEIKO!"

Rin death stared at Meiko, who just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Rin suddenly jumped into Luka's lap. "Please open mineee." She whined, pouting like a baby.

Luka smiled and placed a finger under her little sister's chin. "Only because you're our little baby."

"Hey!" Rin frowned, crossing her arms firmly.

Luka laughed, this truly was the best birthday she had ever had.

Soon after her family had given her, her presents. She sat down with Meiko, Gumi, and some of her elder friends. They were starting to tell Luka tales of the surface world, the world Luka was able to visit today. Because they were all over fifteen, they had all traveled to the surface before. Meiko, being the eldest at nineteen, had traveled there countless times. Gumi was only seventeen, but she tried to go the surface as many times she could, marvelling the beauty of the human world. Sadly, Rin was only fourteen, and she would have to wait another year until she could travel to the surface. Meiko and Gumi had to lock Rin in her room, to stop her from coming to listen to the stories about the surface world. It was a tradition in the kingdom, that once a mermaid or merman had turned fifteen, they would be told the stories of the surface by their siblings and close friends. Not anytime before.

"It's truly a strange world." Duchess Lily spoke first. "They have no tails, and wear these strange fabrics!"

Luka was puzzled. "No tails?" She asked.

The kingdom's most famous shell designer, Neru, nodded. "Mhm. Instead, they have these long skinny things. They look ridiculous! What do you call them? Megs? Thregs?" She asked, racking her brain for an answer.

"Legs." Meiko answered with a smirk.

Luka looked up at the beautiful clear ocean. It was hard to believe that beyond the water, there was an entire new world, a world with completely different creatures. It was strange.

"Oh, they are named 'Humans' by the way." The prime minister's daughter, Haku noted.

"Not mermaids and mermen?" Luka asked.

Lily shook her head. "Nup. If you call them that, they'll just think your crazy." She pointed a finger to her head and spun it in a fast motion, while crossing her eyes.

Luka smiled while resting her head against a rock. "What's it like up there?" Luka imagined of a beautiful bright world, one where all the humans got along and were happy. A perfect world.

"It's amazing." Meiko breathed. "It's truly like a magical world. One filled with absolutely beautiful treasures."

"Like what?" Luka asked, trying to imagine this "Human world"

Meiko smiled at Luka, while playing with her long brown hair. "Like in the morning, this bright orange ball of light shines on everything, making it glow. And at night, thousands of small shining balls... I think they're called stars?" She pushed a finger to her cheek and paused, before shrugging. "Well anyway, they fly into the sky, lighting the dark sky beautifully, and a large ball of white shines…" Meiko trailed off, lost in a distant memory of the human world.

"It's just, like a fairy tale." Gumi breathed, her eyes lost in thought.

Luka jumped up. "Can I go now?" She asked.

The girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? No!" Gumi said, shaking her hands furiously.

"Why not?" Luka demanded. She wanted to see this beautiful world; it was killing her to be down here, instead of up there.

"Because, if you go now, they'll see you." Haku informed Luka.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "So you're only allowed to go at night?" She asked, frowning.

Neru nodded. "Yeah, or they'll see you, and think that you're a drowning human, and once they see that tail. Everything will be ruined."

Luka sighed and plopped down onto a rock. Meiko placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You won't miss anything." She closed her eyes and smiled warmly at her little sister.

Luka tilted her head. "Tell me about the humans." She asked, imaging the distant creatures who lived in the world above her.

Neru smiled. "They're different for starters. They're all very diverse. No one seems to be the same. But when they are together, they all seem to be happy."

Luka had never seen a human before, and with all the information she was being given, she could start to imagine the creatures.

"But some of them, are absolutely amazing. They have such beautiful personalities, and they are so kind." Meiko said with a sigh.

Gumi hit a shell hard onto her head.

"Ouch!" What was that for?" Meiko demanded, rubbing her sore head.

Gumi frowned at her sister. "They're humans remember? If they saw us, they'd capture us and use us for their entertainment."

"I know, I know." Meiko said, still rubbing her head.

Luka looked up at the ocean's surface, it was almost time.

* * *

><p>"Good luck!" Meiko and Gumi called up to Luka. Waving like maniacs.<p>

Rin was swimming in fast circles around her sisters. "Have fun! Tell me all about it!" Rin shouted up to her.

"Please be safe!" Her father yelled.

Luka smiled as she swam faster. In the distance she could see the ocean's surface. She was so close to seeing the beautiful world that lay above hers. She imagined seeing the world, lying in the water, gazing at the bright stars.

As she got closer, the water seemed to get colder, and drops of liquid were shooting into the ocean.

Luka suddenly hit through the surface, she breathed in a large gulp of air, it felt soft as it slid down her throat.

She looked around, the description her sisters had given her were completely different to the sight she saw before her. The sky wasn't lit with spectacular shining stars; instead grey-haunting clouds swallowed the sky. The waves were thrashing around uncontrollably, pushing Luka around. Large drops of liquid poured down from the clouds, hitting Luka hard on the face. She poked out her tongue and tasted one of the drops.

"Water?" She asked herself. "From the sky?"

Luka heard a scream behind her. She fought the hard waves, and managed to turn around, to see a magnificent ship.

It was made from beautiful brown wood, and looked like it could fit hundreds of people on the first floor.

The ship was rocking hard from side to side, the waves crashed hard onto the ship, and the wind whipped hard onto the passengers.

Luka dove back down into the water; she swam deeper so she could get closer to the ship.

Suddenly a flash of yellow caught her eye. She turned her head, and was suddenly frozen with what she saw before her. Sinking deeper into the ocean, was a human. He had long blonde hair that was tied into a short ponytail; and was wearing a black vest with black pants that went well with his white shirt.

Luka was absolutely stunned. She had never seen such a perfect sight before. She could feel her heart start to ache.

He was absolutely beautiful.

His eyes were closed, and he was sinking further into the depths of the ocean.

Luka snapped into action, she swam hard after him, swinging her tail as hard as she could.

She outstretched her arms, and tried desperately to reach him. She managed to grab his hand, and pulled him up to the surface.

The waves kept pushing Luka underneath the water, and the rain made Luka's sight blurry. She gripped hard onto the boy, holding an arm around his back. Luka was exhausted, but she kept going, swimming as fast and hard as she could.

She fought the waves, and held an arm out in front of her eyes, blocking the falling water.

Her tail was sore from kicking extremely hard, and she was starting to ache all over. She pulled the boy as hard as she could, holding him tight so he wouldn't vanish into the waves.

In the distance, she could see the shore. Luka felt herself growing tired, close to passing out in the ocean. She fought on, breathing heavily, aiming for the shore.

She kept kicking and kicking, until eventually; she made it to the shore. She pulled him further up on the shore, so that the water wouldn't reach him. The entire journey made Luka exhausted. She could start to feel her arms go numb.

She panted hard, trying to regain her strength. But her whole body was extremely weak.

Luka couldn't hold on anymore.

She blacked out on the sand.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter over! So how was it? Hopefully not terrible. :3<strong>

**I'll make sure I update better then I did with "Secrets" so yeah.**

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHH! I am super sorry! I said I wanted to upload better than I did in my previous story, but I'm doing worse! X3 ****Sorry, I will be better!**

**The song that Luka sings is called "With Love." By her.**

**:]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

A sudden bright light made Luka's tired eyes snap open. She shot up, and looked around. The brightness from the large sun forced Luka to squint, causing more difficulty to figuring out where she was. Beneath her, she could feel she was lying on something soft and warm. It irritated her skin, and made her feel uncomfortable. She rubbed her tired eyes, and realized she was lying on the beach, underneath the rising sun.

Luka lowered her head and sighed. Her father was not going to be happy.

She tried to remember the events of the night before, she remembered reaching the surface, seeing the storm, gazing at the large boat, saving the drowning boy…

Her eyes widened_. The boy! _She realized.

She whipped her head around, to see a tall figure unconscious in the sand. His soft, yellow hair covered his sand covered face; Luka couldn't help but be lost in his beauty.

She suddenly realized something soft on her hand; she looked down to see his hand wrapped around hers.

His eyes were firmly shut, and his face looked pained.

Luka lifted her free hand and stroked his soft face, he truly was beautiful.

_I must be the first ever mermaid to fall in love with a human. _She thought while closing her eyes.

Suddenly the boy's grip on Luka's hand tightened. He squeezed his eyes completely shut, and his entire body tensed.

_He must be having a bad dream or something. _Luka noted. She remembered how her sisters had told her once, that when she was little, and had bad dreams. They used to sing to her, chasing the nightmares away.

She opened her mouth, and let her singing voice flow from her.

"_Clear sky, fading noise _

_The memory path that I saw from the top of the windless hill _

_Moves without any changes."_

The pain left the boy's face, and his grip loosened on her hand.

"_From the far away street that is dyed in warmth _

_You've surely fallen in a dream with a smile._

_The tone of seasons, the performing trees _

_The memory path that I saw from the outside of the train station early in the morning _

_Moves without any changes."_

Luka suddenly heard a person yelling. The person's voice grew closer and closer to the spot Luka and the boy was. Luka tore herself from the boy, and dived away from the sand; into the water, and hid behind a nearby rock.

A girl with long teal hair knelled next to boy's side. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to gently shake them.

"Your highness! Prince highness! Are you there? Can you here me?"

She shook harder on his shoulders, suddenly his big blue eyes opened.

Luka felt her heart skip a beat.

"H-huh?" He mumbled. He looked around. Luka slid closer behind the rock. "Who was that? I saw... something... pink… a pearl…that… that voice…." He mumbled.

His eyes met the girls. Luka felt a stab inside her heart. They sat there, gazing into each other's eyes, until three guards interrupted them.

"Your highness! Are you alright?" The guards ran up and assisted the boy.

They helped him stand up, and walked him over to the palace over the hill.

Luka's grip tightened on the rock.

Suddenly the memory of her father crossed her mind.

"Oh no!" She said to herself, before plunging back into the water, swimming as fast as she could to the palace.

Her father was pacing at the front, along with her sisters and a few guards.

"There she is!" Rin yelled, pointing to Luka.

Her father's head shot up, his eyes were angry and cold.

Once Luka made it to the ground, her father grabbed her wrist and took her straight to her room.

"Luka Megurine!" He shouted, throwing Luka onto her bed.

_Oh no._

"You disobeyed my orders, and came back here at 6 o'clock in the morning! That is completely unacceptable!" He yelled, his face turning red with rage. "How could you be so… reckless?"

"I ah…" Luka searched her brain for an excuse. "T-There was a huge storm last night..." She suddenly shot out. "A-and... and...I-I got caught up in it. I got stuck between two rocks, and I couldn't escape. If it weren't for two angle fish, I would still be stuck there now." She lied.

Her father eyed her curiously.

"Well, if or if not that story is true, either way, you are banned from going to the surface world!"

"Dad!" She pleaded.

"No protesting!" He shouted. "I have made up my mind." He declared before slamming the door shut.

Luka curled up onto her bed. She pulled her tail up to her chest.

She remembered the boy. The boy with the soft, blue eyes, and long golden hair. She smiled at the memory of him.

A sudden pain struck Luka's chest. She was never going to see him again. He lived in another world, a world above hers.

A tear formed in her eye, but before it could fall down her cheek, it disappeared in the deep water.

Luka rushed out of her room, she swam as hard as she could.

In the garden she saw Meiko and Gumi talking. She swam as hard as her tail could push her, and threw herself into Meiko's arms.

"Luka?" Meiko asked.

Luka cried into Meiko's warm, comforting shoulder.

"M-Meiko." She sobbed.

Meiko pulled Luka back, and looked into her eyes. "Luka, what's wrong?"

Luka rubbed her eyes. Her heart was stinging, and her hands were shaking.

"Come on Luka, you can tell us anything." Meiko assured.

Luka sighed, giving in. "W-When I was up on the surface, there was a storm. A huge storm." Luka could remember the hard wind pushing her into the cracking waves. "And, I saw a boy sinking. So I-I saved him."

Meiko's eyes widened. Luka closed her eyes and kept going.

"I managed to get him onto the shore, and I collapsed because I was exhausted. I woke up in the morning, and seeing his face glowing in the rising sun… I fell in love." She admitted.

Meiko's and Gumi's faces were completely stunned. No mermaid in history had ever fallen in love with a human.

"Please, Meiko." She grabbed onto Meiko's arm. "Please, you need to help me. Dad banished me from going to the human world. And even If I do manage to get to the surface, how will I see him again?"

Meiko looked over to Gumi, they seemed to be talking to each other with their eyes. Meiko closed her eyes and sighed.

She opened them and looked hard into Luka's.

"There is one way…" Meiko started.

"But it's extremely risky." Gumi shot in.

Meiko nodded. "It's way too dangerous."

"Please Meiko, Gumi, please tell me." Luka pleaded. She would do anything to see him again.

Gumi and Meiko both sighed. "Fine." Meiko gave in. "The only way too see him again, is to go visit the sea witch. She is the only one who can help you."

Luka had heard the rumors of the sea witch, she was cunning and sharp. People would come to her, asking for her help, in return, she would help the begging people, but with a twist. Most of them were lucky to be alive after her actions.

"But Luka," Meiko took Luka's hands. "If you are going to see her. Please, please be careful. We can't live without you." Meiko's eyes grew sad, she knew, if Luka was to go, there was an extremely high chance of her not coming back.

Luka nodded and hugged her sisters. "I know. I promise you, whatever I do, I will do whatever I can to be safe."

Meiko and Gumi's grip tightened on Luka.

"Please come back Luka." Gumi whispered in her ear.

When Luka pulled back, she was hugged once again, but not by either Meiko or Gumi, but by a small blonde girl.

Rin was crying on Luka, hugging her tight.

"P-Please don't go Luka." She said between sobs. "You're my big sister, you can't leave."

Luka smiled and hugged her little sister. "Rin, you're the most special and amazing little sister a girl could ever ask for. And no matter what, I will do anything to try to be the best big sister for you. So I promise, I will come back. I love you Rinny." Luka stroked her head.

She doubted the words she had just said to her little sister, but she couldn't tell her that she knew she probably wouldn't come back.

All the sisters hugged, trying to hold onto this moment as long as they could.

Luka pulled back and smiled. She could feel tears start to reach her eyes.

"Bye guys. I love you." And with that, Luka turned and swam off. Meiko had told her that she would stop any guards that would try to take her back to the castle.

She swam until the water grew dark and unknown. She swam slowly looking at her surroundings; there wasn't a burst of colour in sight. There were old black plants, which had died in the murky water. The bright, friendly fish she had seen earlier had disappeared, in there place were black angelfish and electric eels.

In the distance, Luka spotted a cave. Bursts of colour shone from the cave, obviously the witch was playing with her potions.

Luka entered the cave, hugging herself, she had never been more afraid in her life.

The first thing Luka saw inside the cave was an octopus-like figure. The witch was sitting on a large throne, playing with her short drill pigtails.

"Well well, is it not the Princess Luka?" The witch purred.

She rose from her throne, and swam smoothly to Luka. Her black, evil tails flowed in the water.

"Hello sea witch." Luka greeted, too nervous to say anything else.

"Oh please sweetheart, call me witch Teto." She placed a finger underneath Luka's chin." So what brings such royalty to my lair?"

"I-I, would like a potion to go to the human world." She managed to choke out.

Teto smiled evilly. "Oh the human world. Why would you wish to travel to such a disgusting world?"

Luka looked down. "I-It's not disgusting."

Teto cocked her head back and let out a shrill cackle. It sent shivers down Luka's spine.

"I see, it's about a boy, isn't it?" Teto purred with a grin.

"Y-Yes." Luka whispered.

"Ahhh. I see. So you wish to travel to the human world to see this boy?"

Luka nodded.

"Well your in luck. Because I do have a potion that will grant you, your wish. It will give you human legs, so you may walk with the humans."

Luka's face lit up. "Thank you!"

Teto lifted a finger. "But, the potion has a catch. It will only last three days, and in that time, you must have the boy fall in love with you. If you fail to do so…" She paused, her evil smile widening. "You will turn into sea foam."

A large lump formed in Luka's throat. _Turn into sea foam?_

She looked down to her tail; she tried to visualize having two legs in her it's place.

"So, what is your decision?" The witch purred.

She remembered her family, with her loving father and sisters. But then she remembered the boy. His amazing blue eyes, his soft face.

She looked up into Teto's eyes. "I'll do it." She answered.

The witch's smile widened, if that was possible. "Excellent! Now what is your payment?" She asked.

Luka pulled out a small bag of gold coins, it was only a small bag, but it was worth more then every peasant in history combined. She held it out to the witch, who only just laughed in response.

"Oh please. I have no interest in money."

Luka was starting to get scared, what else could she give her? "Then what do you want?" She asked.

The witch just grinned and stroked Luka's neck with her finger.

"You have the most beautiful voice in all of the ocean. Just one note, and any person would be taken away by its beauty.

"W-what is your point?" Luka weakly asked.

Teto flashed her teeth. "My point is, my dear princess, is that I want your voice."

Luka's eyes widened. "M-my voice?" She asked.

Teto nodded. "What else?"

Luka held her throat. "But how would I speak to him?"

Teto just went back to a large pot in the middle of the room, throwing in potions after potions.

"Oh darling, it's not up to me to decide that." She turned back and lifted Luka's chin.

"So what will it be darling?"

Luka thought about her voice, he must have heard it when they were on the beach. How would he recognize her now? Luka closed her eyes. No. He would find her. She trusted him.

"Okay."

Teto smiled evilly. "Perfect." She whispered, before turning back to her potions.

She threw potion after potion. A large glow of gold lit the large pot.

Teto turned to Luka. "Sing." She ordered.

"What?" Luka asked, puzzled.

"I said sing. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>I promise I will be better at Uploading, its just that I want my editing to be better, so i proof read this quite a lot. But knowing me, I probably did leave a few mistakes, if i did sorry! Its just that I'm a bit distracted lately :3<strong>

**Next chapter will be soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GAH! God I can't keep promises. I'm REALLY sorry, it's just that I just finished my last week of term, and it was the busiest term EVER! We had heaps of tests and assignments due and Bleh. Not to mention I'm busy studying for a upcoming test that is heaps important. I really want to update everyday, but I'm not sure if I can. But I will try to update as soon as possible! If I don't, I give you guys permission to come to Australia and hit me. :3**

**;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Luka hesitated at first, but did as she was told.

She opened her mouth and let a melody of words flow from her throat.

She didn't know what she was singing, but she let it flow. The witch was standing beside the pot, her evil smile growing. As each note left her lips, she felt her throat grow weaker.

Suddenly it felt like something had been inserted into her throat, it caused Luka's voice to shake, but she kept going.

"Yes!" The witch screeched.

Luka closed her eyes, and hit a high note, ending the song she was singing.

Her throat seemed to give out, and suddenly a small light emerged from her mouth, her voice.

Luka lowered to the ground. The light slowly flew away from her, and into a bottle that Teto had pulled out.

She smiled wickedly and put the bottle away safely.

When she returned, she held another bottle in her hand. It was a small purple one, which held a blue liquid inside.

She swam closer to Luka, holding the bottle out to her. "Once you drink this, you will have human legs."

Luka took the bottle, inspecting it in her hands.

The witch smiled evilly once again. "Well I wish you luck, princess Luka, you will need it. Remember, three days, or you will be sea foam."

Luka nodded and turned to leave. As she swam down the black, haunting cave, she could still the witch's evil cackle.

* * *

><p>Luka sat on a rock, staring down at the small, purple bottle in her hands. <em>Am I really going to do this?<em>

She turned her head up, facing the ocean's surface. She could see the sun making the blue ocean glow.

She imagined dancing with the boy. She imagined holding onto him as they glided through the dance floor.

Luka lifted the bottle closer to her mouth. In one swift movement, she pulled off the cap, and drank the contents of the bottle, not wasting a drop.

She swallowed the last of the liquid. She couldn't feel anything strange.

She looked at herself. Nothing yet.

Luka sat there on the rock, swinging her tail back and forth, growing impatient.

A few minutes passed, nothing had happened yet.

Luka frowned. "When is this stupid thing going to work?" She muttered, annoyed.

She suddenly felt a stab of pain at her tail; it felt as if someone was stabbing her. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, her voice was gone.

She felt more stabs of pain into her tail. The pain was nothing that she had ever felt before, worse then anything she could ever imagine.

Luka grabbed onto her tail, she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed.

She wished someone would kill her, the pain was unbearable.

She was squirming on the sand like crazy; she stuck all of her long nails into her skin, trying to block the pain.

Nothing was working; she closed her eyes and tried to endure the pain.

The only thing that kept her going was the boy. The thought of his soft face and beautiful eyes. They were the only things that stopped herself from killing herself right then.

She looked down at her tail; she saw the light blue colour start to fade away, and the colour of her skin start to take its place. The flipper of her tail had disappeared, and two short rectangular like things took its place. If she thought the previous pain was bad, the pain of her tail ripping in half was a thousand times worse. Even thought no sound came out, Luka screamed as hard as she could.

Her tail was splitting in half, and two long legs started to appear.

Her breathing became short. It was starting to disappear. Luka clutched onto her throat, her gills were disappearing.

The pain suddenly died down. Luka looked down at herself, her tail was gone, and two long legs were kicking in the blue ocean. But her throat was still stinging, Luka realized she needed air or she would die.

She kicked as hard as she could, but it wasn't anywhere near as fast as having a tail. She couldn't control her new legs properly, so it made it even more difficult.

Luka could feel herself slipping out of consciousness.

Her throat was burning for air; Luka tried to push through it, and continued kicking for her life.

She saw the surface started to become closer, she pushed herself harder, the surface was only a few meters out of reach.

Suddenly she broke through the water and let in a huge gasp of air. She panted heavily for a while, before settling down. She inspected the water, there were still ruins from the storm last night, but now, the weather was calm and beautiful. The waves barely moved, which Luka was extremely grateful for.

A short distance away, a large piece of wood was floating in the water. She swam over and gripped onto it. Her legs were sore and aching, but she kicked as hard as she could towards the shore. She was extremely tired and weak, and was fighting to remain conscious.

Luka could feel the sand underneath her feet, as she grew closer to the shore. She moved as close as she could to the shore, and managed to fall back onto the soft, white sand, close to a small rock pool area.

The soft sand felt warm and nice underneath her. Luka closed her eyes and relaxed on the sand.

Before she could cover her naked body, she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Len sighed as he inspected the damage in the ocean in front of him. It just wasn't fair. All those poor lives that were lost, it was tragic.<p>

"Len!" He heard his mother call from the palace. "Len, come back inside! You need rest!"

Len sighed. His mother was being extremely protective after last night, where he almost drowned.

"Mum! I'll be fine!" He yelled back. He saw his mother sigh and walk back inside.

Len sat down in the sand and sighed, looking at the beautiful sun.

The last memory he had of last night was sinking in the ocean. He swore when he was sinking, he saw a flash of pink. But it must have been his imagination.

One thing made Len's head spin. How did he end up on the shore? He was sinking, and he should have drowned. How come when he woke this morning, he was on the sand?

He remembered being half asleep when he heard an angelic voice sing to him. The beautiful melody still ran in his head.

The face that greeted him in the morning was a beautiful girl with long teal hair. She must have been the one, the one who saved him, the one who sung the beautiful song. It had to be her.

But still, deep inside, it felt like it wasn't her. It felt like it was a different girl. When he was opening his eyes that morning, he saw a flash of pink again. What was this pink that kept appearing?

Also when he woke, he saw a large pearl, it seemed to be attached to something, a chain? Was the girl with long teal hair wearing a pearl necklace?

Len sighed and stood up.

_Maybe I'll never get an answer. _Len thought.

Len walked down on the sand, he needed to clear his head. Walking on the beautiful beach was always the best way to do so.

He started to run over to the spot where him and his friends from other kingdoms used to play when they were little. A small rock pool area, surrounded with white sand.

He ran over to the spot, hoping to find small crabs to poke.

Len jumped over a large rock, and landed on the soft sand.

He looked up; Len was greeted with something entirely different to a rock pool.

Lying on the sand, unconscious, was a pink haired girl.

Len inspected the girl, his eyes widened when he realized she was wearing no clothes.

He felt his cheeks go red. He was only sixteen years old, and he had never seen a naked girl before. And as far as his parents were concerned, he wasn't allowed to until he was married.

_Just look at her face, not below. _He told himself. Len did not want to become a pervert.

Once he saw the girl's face, he couldn't imagine taking his eyes away from it. It was the face of a pure angel.

_I can't just… leave her here. _He told himself.

Len knelled down and took off his shirt. He wrapped it around the girl, trying not to touch anything.

Len felt his face heat up and he placed his arms underneath her, and lifted her off the ground.

He looked down at the girl in his arms. She was sleeping soundly, and looked as peaceful as a kitten.

Len walked up to the palace, carrying the girl. He was surprised that the girl wasn't heavy. She was probably the lightest thing he ever had to carry in his life.

He walked into the palace, and tried to find a butler.

Once he spotted a familiar butler, he called him over. The butler rushed over in a hurry.

"Yes your highness?" He asked, bowing his head.

Len looked down at the girl, who was snuggled up in his arms. "Could you please find a room for this girl? And also get some fresh clothes for her, as well as lunch, I'm sure she's starving."

The butler nodded. Len slipped the girl into his arms, being extremely careful not to disturb her.

Len watched as the butler carried the girl away. The last thing he saw before he turned the corner; was a flash of the girl's pink hair.

Len's eyes widened.

_Pink…_

The pink that he saw in the ocean. The pink he saw when he opened his eyes that morning.

Could it be her?

Len shook his head furiously. It couldn't be. If it were her, then she wouldn't be washed up on a shore. Len sighed and walked out to the balcony.

He thought about the girl. She truly was beautiful.

Len knew, that when she woke, he would make sure she was a hundred percent safe.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if you guys know this, but I did not come up with the plot. It's based off Luka's "The Little Mermaid." I didn't come up with it.<strong>

**Just clearing things up :D**

**I'm thinking of starting a new story, as I update this, but now I'm thinking it's a bad idea. The story is based off the song "Acute" Sung by Miku, Kaito and Luka.**

**But instead of Luka, Kaito and Miku, I wanna do Luka, Gakupo and Gumi. :D**

**The character placing from the original would be,**

**Gakupo = Kaito Luka= Luka (Duh) Gumi= Miku.**

**Aww, that means Gumi would get rejected :( Oh well, I hate the pairing GakupoxGumi. No kidding, I like seriously hate it X)**

**I might not do "Acute" but it's an idea for the future.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! Len and Luka actually meet in this one, yay.**

**So here is chapter four guys, sorry for not updating earlier :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

A blinding light caused Luka's eyes to flutter open. Her damp face turned to shock when she realized that instead of a bright blue sky greeting her, there was a light, beautifully decorated bedroom.

She sat up and inspected her surroundings. It was a large room, about the size of hers in her palace at home. There was a large chestnut dresser at the end of the room, opposite the king bed she was lying in. She looked at herself through the mirror. Her hair was still wet, and was covered with seaweed and sand.

Luka looked down, she was surprised when she saw a large, white shirt wrapped around her.

She slipped her legs out from underneath the blanket and onto the wooden floor. She stood up from the bed, her legs suddenly gave in, causing her to tumble to the ground. Luka had to quickly catch herself on the side of the bed.

_How do these humans walk on these things? _She thought annoyed, while using the bed to walk further away_._

She let go on the bed, and tried to walk on her own. Luka smiled as she lifted each leg slowly, and placed it in front of the other.

_I got this. _She thought with a smile.

Luka suddenly took a step too far, her legs gave out, and she fell hard to the ground on her backside.

She opened her mouth the groan, but nothing came out. Luka's head fell forward.

_That's right. I can't talk… great. _She thought with a sigh.

Things were not looking good.

Luka looked around._ Where am I anyway? _

She started feeling sick in her stomach; had she been kidnapped? Luka didn't care where she was; she just wanted to get out.

Now.

She managed to gain her balance, and walked slowly to the door.

She gently pushed it open, and walked down the hall, holding on the wall as she walked. Luka tried to be as quiet as she could. The last thing she wanted was the person who kidnapped her to find her escaping.

Luka could hear footsteps coming her way. She started to pick up her pace, trying to get away as quickly as possible. She quickly dodged around the corner, and ran straight into the chest of a boy.

She fell back onto her already sore backside.

_Owwwwwwwwwwwwww. _

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, I didn't see yo- wait. What you doing out here?" The voice asked.

Luka slowly raised her head and opened her eyes; she scanned the figure in front of her, sensing something familiar about it. Once she saw the boy's face her body froze. The boy had long blonde hair, which was tied into a cute little ponytail at the back of his head. He had a soft, gentle face that was absolutely gorgeous. But his most spectacular feature, was his ice blue eyes, which sparkled in the light.

The boy standing in front of her, was no other than the boy she rescued the day before.

Luka could only sit there, blinking at the boy in front of her. He made Luka's heart beat faster, and her cheeks turn pink. Luka was suddenly grateful she couldn't talk, because she knew if she tried, she would probably blurt out something stupid.

The boy smiled and held a hand out to her. "Come on, you still probably need some rest, and some clothes too."

Luka looked down. She was still in the old white shirt she woke up in.

She placed her hand into his, and he pulled her up. She tried to walk in the direction of the room she came from, but her legs felt like jelly. Her legs startled to tremble, and they suddenly gave in. Luka started falling towards the ground again, but before she could reach the hard ground, the boy's strong arms caught her waist and pulled her close to his side.

She felt her cheeks burn.

He smiled. "Didn't want to lose you there."

Luka looked down at the ground embarrassed. She suddenly felt a hand slip underneath her legs and underneath her back, before she could do anything; he had lifted her from the ground, and was carrying her in his strong arms.

Luka's cheeks were burning, and she was frozen stiff in his arms. He started to walk in the direction of the room Luka came from. Luka looked away, not daring to meet his eyes, the thought of it made her feel like she was about to explode.

"So, are you the shy type or something?" He asked.

Luka looked back at him confused.

He just smiled again. His smile made butterflies fly around in her stomach.

"The reason you don't talk, why is that?"

Luka thought for a minute, trying to think how she could explain she couldn't talk.

She held up an "X" with her two fingers and pointed to her throat. He caught her drift.

"So… are you sick, or did something happen to you?"

Luka thought for a moment, but then just ended up shrugging.

He laughed. His laugh made Luka smile; and forget about her troubles.

"I'm Len by the way. Len Kagamine." He said after he stopped laughing.

_Len. _She thought, trying out his name.

Luka pointed to herself. And made an "L" with her fingers.

"L?" Len asked, confused.

Luka nodded. Next she made a "U", a "K" then finally an "A".

Len looked to the ground, thinking.

"L..u..k…a?" He asked.

Luka nodded, approving his guess. Len gave a huge grin.

"Well Luka, it's nice to meet you." He said looking into Luka's eyes.

Luka hated it when he broke the eye contact, and looked away to push open the door. He walked inside the room, and placed Luka on the bed.

"This will be your room, until we figure out what to do with you...Are you sure you can't talk?" He asked, eyeing Luka suspiciously.

Luka nodded.

Len sighed. He started pacing around the room, thinking, but then swirled back and grinned.

"One second!" He yelled before running out of the room.

Luka sat on her bed confused, playing with her fingers, until Len ran back into her room with a large notepad and pen.

"It was a present from my grandmother, but I don't need it. Plus I think you need it more than me."

He handed the notepad to Luka, along with the pen.

Luka opened the pad, and smoothed the pages surface.

She looked down at the blank page, not sure what to write. _Ever since I laid eyes on you I fell in love with you?_

_I'm actually a mermaid princess? _

Luka shook her head furiously at the thought of writing those ridiculous words.

"Well, how about where are you from?" Len suggested.

Luka looked back at the notepad. She couldn't really write the ocean. So she just wrote the first thing that came to her head.

"I don't know?" Len read out Luka's written answer.

Luka nodded.

"So you have amnesia?"

Luka raised an eyebrow.

"Like you lost your memory." He explained.

Even though that wasn't right, she couldn't really come up with anything else, so she just nodded.

Len sighed and sat down next to her. "Maybe I can jog your memory."

Luka just shrugged.

A loud creaking noise came from the front of the room; Luka raised her head to see a maid standing in the doorway holding a tray of food in one hand, and a long dress in the other hand.

"Good morning." She greeted with a polite curtsy.

"Hey Miki." Len responded with a grin.

She smiled and placed the tray on the dresser and laid the dress on the bed. She gave a little curtsy before leaving the room. Len walked over and grabbed the tray of food; and placed it on the spot in front of Luka.

She inspected the food. There seemed to be two triangle-shaped pieces of a fluffy substance and a glass of yellow liquid.

She poked one of the triangle-layered items; it sank it and puffed back out.

"It's a sandwich, haven't you ever had one?" Len asked.

Luka shook her head. Len just laughed.

"You're a different one Luka. I'll leave you to get changed."

Len smiled and left the room, leaving Luka alone and confused.

She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes.

This is not how she planned things to go.

A loud grumbling noise came from her stomach, it made her jump up.

She looked down at her stomach and poked it.

If she could speak, she would ask why it made such a weird noise.

She looked at the "Sandwich" in front of her. She leant over and sniffed it; it smelt like fresh and actually quite delicious.

She picked up the soft food in her hands, and took a small bite. She could taste different things inside. She lifted the top layer, and saw different layers of other colourful things.

_So this is a sandwich. _She thought while chewing.

Eating felt nice; she swallowed the food quickly, feeling her stomach start to grow full.

She walked over and looked at the dress the maid had gotten her. It was a long dress, reaching the floor, and was a bright yellow colour, with a large red bow on the chest area. Above the hips it poofed out to the sides, creating volume.

It had sleeves that reached down to the wrists, and on the shoulders, the material poofed out.

Luka smiled. She absolutely adored it.

Even though she was a mermaid, she still enjoyed wearing clothes. Sometimes she would find human clothes in the ocean, and wear them, adoring everything about them.

She slipped off the shirt, and pulled on the yellow dress. Out of the water, clothes felt heavier, but it wasn't a major struggle.

She swished around in the dress, and inspected herself in the mirror.

The dress hugged her flawless figure perfectly, and made her look absolutely stunning.

Luka shook her hair around, trying to get as much sand out as possible.

She spotted a small object on the dresser.

Luka smiled. _Thank goodness they have brushes up here too._

She wrapped her hand around the brush and smoothed out her hair. Hundreds of grains of sand fell to the ground, along with a few pieces of green, murky seaweed. She shook her hair around once more, and inspected herself in the mirror. Her hair had turned back to its normal, silky self.

Luka smiled.

She was here, in a beautiful castle, with Len.

Luka grabbed her notepad, walked to the door, pulled it open and walked down the hall. Her walking was getting much better; she smirked at how her sister used to say Luka could never learn anything new.

She picked up her pace, wanting to see Len as soon as possible.

She turned the corner to see Len standing in the next room with a woman with matching long, blonde hair. She seemed to be mad at Len.

"I can't believe you Len! You brought a complete stranger into this palace? Do you even know her? How do you not know she isn't some… some murderer or something?" She shouted at him.

Len looked down and sighed. "Mother, she's not a murderer. I trust her. She's truly a nice girl. If you just give her a chance."

The woman crossed her arms and huffed. "Well as soon as your father returns, we will be discussing more of this!"

And with that, the woman stormed out of the room.

Len sat down on a chair and sighed. He held his head in his hands, shaking it slowly.

Luka walked over and tapped his shoulder.

He looked up, and she greeted him with her bright smile. His face lit up.

"Hey Luka, do the clothes fit well?"

Luka span around and nodded. Len let out a small laugh.

"I'm glad one of us is happy." He sighed.

Luka looked at him puzzled.

"My mother isn't very happy with me bringing you here. With everything that's been going on lately, she's just on edge. And it's just…" Len trailed off and started shaking his head again.

Luka quickly scribbled onto her notepad, and held it up for Len to read.

_Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. And if I got you in trouble, I'm really sorry._

Len smiled at Luka. "It's defiantly not your fault Luka."

Luka sat down on the spot on the couch next to him.

She wrote down on her notepad and slid it over to Len.

_I'm sure your mother will understand the situation. Plus, your not the bad guy Len, you saved me. Which I am eternally grateful for._

Len looked into Luka's eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat. His mouth turned into a wide smile.

"Thanks Luka. I can trust you to cheer me up."

Luka smiled.

A small object fell from Len's lap and onto the floor in front of Len's feet. He bent over and picked the item off the ground, dusting the cover.

Luka raised an eyebrow. Len must have noticed her wonder.

"It's a book." He informed.

Luka kept looking at him in a puzzled expression.

Len's jaw dropped a few centimeters. "You don't know what a book is?"

Luka shook her head. Anything that had paper would just dissolve in the water, so she had never seen or felt paper before.

"Well, a book is… Well…" He paused, thinking of an answer. "I guess, a book is a whole bunch of paper, that can be about anything. It can be about something that's true, or you made up. Anything you want." He answered.

Luka pointed to the one he was holding. Len raised the book and pointed to it.

'This one?" He asked. Luka nodded in agreement.

"Well…" He smoothed the cover. "It's a old children's story. Sometimes when I'm bored I like to read them." He admitted, smiling sheepishly. "But this one is called, "The Little Mermaid."

Luka's eyes widened. _Mermaid? In the human world there are things about mermaids?_

Len saw Luka's surprised eyes. "Sadly, its just a story. I doubt that mermaids exist though. Although that would really cool if they did. But it's just a myth."

Luka stared at Len, with a small smile.

_If only he knew._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are any mistakes. I've been sick lately and I'm making stupid excuses again... :3<strong>

**Next chapter will be soon, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this is my shortest chapter so far, so sorry guys! Well i told you I would get better with publishing, and I will. So please enjoy chapter five! **

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"So the mermaid fell in love with the boy?" Len read out Luka's written question.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. She did." He answered with his eyes bright and warm.

Luka sighed. The mermaid in the story was exactly like her.

Luka moved closer to Len. He was reading her "The Little Mermaid." A story that seemed to be about her life.

She watched his mouth softly move to say each word that was written on the page. She was captivated by every word, deeply consumed into the story.

"Len." A voice interrupted Len's story telling.

The familiar woman from earlier, and a blonde headed male stood at the back of the room. The man raised his hand, and flicked it towards himself, calling Len over.

Len looked at Luka. "I'm really sorry. I'll be back soon." Len jumped up and ran over to the man and woman, his face obviously annoyed.

Luka stood from the chair, not wanting to listen to their argument. She walked outside the castle, and onto the soft white sand outside.

She kicked off her shoes and sat the shore. Feeling the soft, cool water wash onto her brand new feet.

Luka closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh smell of the ocean. She missed it, she missed swimming around, being free. But she knew if were to go back, she would miss Len more then anything.

"Luka!" A voice whisper yelled. Luka raised her head to see three familiar heads poking out of the water.

_Meiko! Gumi! Rin! _Luka thought excitedly.

She ran closer to her sisters, getting splashed with cold water with each step.

Meiko smiled. "Hey sis! How's it going?"

Luka gave a thumbs up. The girls smiled.

"Dad is upset cause you're gone. We told him that Auntie Rosie invited you to come over for a few days to say 'Happy Birthday.' He's annoyed because you didn't say goodbye." Gumi informed Luka.

Luka smiled. She missed her annoying, but caring father.

"Oh! We gotta go!" Rin announced.

"Okay! We love you Luka! Be safe!" Gumi whispered before diving into the water along with the other two.

Luka whipped her head around to see Len running over to her.

"Sorry! Mum and dad wanted to discuss stupid stuff..."

Luka tilted her head, wondering what happened.

"They actually think having you here might have a good impact on me. Well not so much mum, but dad likes having you here. So they're okay about it." He said with a grin. Luka couldn't help but smile as well.

"Also, there's a ball in two days. And you're welcome to come."

_A ball? _Luka thought excitedly.

She imagined dancing through the sparkling night, swaying in a beautiful gown, with Len.

"Luka? Luka stay with me!" Len waved a hand in front of Luka's face vigorously. Luka snapped out of her trance and smiled.

She nodded at Len, who returned her with a smile. He took her hand and led her back inside the castle. Luka looked down at the hand around hers, it felt warm and perfect.

Len lead her to the back of the palace, and onto a large veranda-like area. There were wooden panels on the ground, and on the sides were wooden railings. Len rested his arms against the railings, while Luka plopped into one of the comfy seats. On a coffee table, positioned in the middle of the chairs, was an old radio that was crackling out some strange music.

"I don't know if you know this," Len turned back to face Luka. "But this isn't out normal castle. It's more like… a summer one. We come here in the hot weather."

Luka nodded.

He smiled. "You're the only person I've said that to that hasn't rolled their eyes."

Luka scribbled on her notepad.

_Why would they roll their eyes? _

Len scanned the writing, and leaned back. "Because they all think I'm a cocky rich Prince. Who can get and do anything I desire. Which is the complete opposite of my life."

Luka gave Len a small smile.

"Do you know how to waltz?" He asked, looking curious.

Luka raised a brow, unaware what a "Waltz" was.

"It's a dance." He answered, as if he was reading her mind. "People to do it at balls."

Luka shook her head. Len just sighed.

"Well personally, if it was up to me, I'd just have us dance however the hell we wanted." Len joked.

Luka chuckled, annoyed how no sound left her lips.

The song on the radio switched to a fun, country song.

Len held a out hand in front of Luka.

"Madam?" He asked in a goofy voice.

Luka grinned and took his hand. He pulled her up, and they danced stupidly to the music. Luka held a hand on his shoulder, and another hand out to the side, holding Len's. They moved their joined hands way over the top, moving from their heads, down to her knees. Even though Luka couldn't laugh, she would still cock her head back and laugh in silence.

After two minutes of laughing and silly dancing, the music slowed into a slow, romantic song.

The pair slowed down, and started to dance seriously. Len placed his arms around Luka's waist, pulling her closer. Luka wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned her head onto his shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent.

It felt perfect, just moving to the music with him, being right in his arms.

She pulled her head away from Len's shoulder, the pair looked into each other's eyes, while moving silently to the beautiful music.

Luka suddenly felt a harsh pain in her legs, her legs suddenly gave in, and she collapsed to the ground.

"Luka!" Len cried. He knelled by her side. "Is everything okay?"

Luka grabbed her legs. They were sore and aching from dancing, and felt as if someone had stabbed them repeatedly.

"Your legs... are they in pain?" Len asked,

Luka nodded. Her aching legs were starting making her whole body feel numb.

Len placed a hand on her legs, inspecting them. "I don't think you should dance tomorrow, your legs seem to weak."

Luka looked up sadly into Len's eyes. She shook her head. She wanted to be at the ball and dance with Len. Not just stand there and watch.

Len smiled. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Because I'm not letting you dance. And I'm making sure that you get some rest right now." He ordered.

If Luka could, she would have groaned.

"Come on." Len said, holding his back out, signaling Luka to hop on.

She slid onto his back, and he piggybacked her all the way up to her room. He lay her down on the bed. Luka's eyes were already growing heavy.

Luka curled up in the bed; she couldn't be bothered to change into the sleeping gown placed on the bed.

She closed her eyes and got ready for sleep.

She felt Len lean over and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Luka." He whispered.

The last thing Luka heard was the door softly closing shut.

* * *

><p>A loud bang caused Luka to stir from her slumber.<p>

In front of the large bed, was the maid she had seen earlier. Her face seemed shocked and embarrassed; her eyes were fixed at something on the floor.

It seemed that she had dropped her tray, spilling it contents everywhere. Large pieces of shattered glass lay in a pool of orange liquid. Two circular, brown, similar looking to bread, things were also lying in the liquid.

"I am terribly sorry Miss Luka!" The lady half shouted, turning red faced.

Luka sat up in her bed. _How did she know my name?_

The maid bent down instantly and picked the pieces of glass, flinching back whenever the sharp edges cut her.

Luka hopped out of the bed and knelt beside her. She reached over, and helped the maid clean up the mess.

"O-oh, Miss Luka, please its fine!" The maid spoke, trying to stop Luka.

Luka reached over and grabbed her notepad and a pen; Len must have returned it to her room last night.

_Please. It's no trouble to help you. _She scribbled before showing the maid.

Before the maid could respond, the door of her room squeaked open. A familiar figure stood in the doorway and smiled.

"Luka, Luka are you aw-" Len paused, examining the mess "Whoa, what happened?"

Miki sighed. "I lost my footing and dropped my tray. I am extremely sorry your highness!" She bowed her head.

Len walked over and smiled. "Don't worry, mistakes happen. But I don't want you two hurting yourselves, so I'll get someone else to clean this up. Okay?" Len said with a warm smile.

He looked over to Luka; she felt her heart skip a beat.

"L-Luka, your finger." He pointed out.

Luka suddenly realized her finger was stinging, hard.

She looked down, suddenly shocked with how much damage she had made. Her entire finger was drenched in blood; a deep, large cut was at the top of her finger, spilling blood everywhere.

"Miki, could you please go get some tissues?" Len asked the maid politely.

She nodded, and quickly dashed out of the room.

Len gently took Luka's finger, being extremely careful not to hurt her in any way.

"Does it sting?"

Luka nodded.

He gave a small sigh. "Oh Luka, what am I going to do with you? First I find you unconscious on the beach, then you can't walk or dance, now you're hurting yourself?" He asked, grinning slightly.

Luka smiled and shrugged.

"Here your highness!" Miki suddenly rushed inside the room, and placed a box of tissues next to the pair.

"Thank you Miki, you may leave now."

The maid gave a quick curtsy before dashing outside the room again.

Len grabbed a tissue and started lightly brushing Luka's drenched finger.

It took about five tissues before Luka's finger was completely clean. The blood stopped flowing, and Len wrapped a small piece of tissue around the cut.

"All better?" He asked.

Luka nodded.

"Good." Len looked back down at Luka's ruined breakfast. "Well, you can come eat breakfast with me, okay?"

Before Luka could answer, he had already taken her hand, and gently pulled her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this was rushed guys. I try not to rush it, but it just kinda happens.<strong>

**Next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is basically buying time, oh well. I'm not sure why I did the whole piano scene; I guess I thought it sounded good. Like some sappy movie scene xD By the way, the song she plays "You and beautiful world" Go watch it, it's so pretty. I think I got the meaning of the song right. If I didn't sorry.**

**The reason I changed the title, was because I was going through Vocaloid stories, and I came across one with based on "The Little Mermaid" too. Except Gakupo was the mermaid (Merman?) and Luka was the person he fell in love with. It was called "A Mermaid's Song" and I thought that my title was WAY too close. (It was COMPLETELY coincidental if the author is reading this) So I didn't want to look like I copied, and decided to change the title. So yeah. :)**

**Well, I hope you guys like it. ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Luka smiled up at the figure walking in front of her; she had never felt like this about a boy before.

Len walked up to two large doors, standing in front of them were two men dressed in neat uniforms. They smiled at Len and pulled the door open, revealing a large, well-decorated dining room. A large table sat in the middle of the room, which harbored a large variety of delicious looking meals.

Len smiled at the two figures sitting at the end of the table. "Mother, father." He greeted. "There was an accident with Luka's breakfast, and I was hoping she could join us."

The two said nothing, the women grimaced, but the man had a large grin on his face.

"Of course! That's absolutely fine!" He said cheerfully.

Len smiled and led Luka to the table. He sat in a chair opposite his parents, and Luka slipped into the seat next to him.

Len started digging into two circular brown things, similar to the things Luka was offered earlier, while Luka just sat in her seat, playing with her fingers uncomfortably.

Even though she was looking down, she could still feel the queen's disapproving eyes boring into her.

"Don't be shy Luka, please dig in!" The king gestured politely.

"You wouldn't want to disapprove our cooks." The queen muttered.

Luka smiled and looked at the meals in front of her. They all looked lovely, but Luka was afraid of what to get.

She hovered over the bowls and plates, before stopping over a bowl of a thick white substance and different types of small colourful pieces of food. She picked up the bowl and placed it in front of her, the meal looked intriguing.

"Ahh, fruit and yogurt. It's great to see a young girl eating a healthy meal, unlike Len, who just eats pancakes." The king laughed.

Len just smiled sheepishly with a mouth full of pancakes.

Luka giggled, even though she knew she looked stupid laughing without any sound coming out.

Luka picked up a small spoon next to her, she was grateful that the human used the same utensils as the mermaid world did.

She spooned out the "Yogurt" and placed it into her mouth, it tasted creamy and smooth.

_Human food is sooo good_. Luka thought with pleasure.

"So Luka, do you need a gown for the ball tomorrow night?" The king asked.

"Yeah she does." Len answered for her. Luka smiled at his kindness.

"Well I'll arrange one of the maids to take her out to town to get one for her tomorrow."

Luka grabbed her pen and quickly wrote down onto her notepad.

She held it up for everyone to see.

_Thank you so much your highness! That is truly generous._

The king smiled. "It's a pleasure Luka."

Luka had never seen a human town before; she had gone shopping with her sisters in the mermaid world, but never in the human world. Just the thought of it excited her.

Luka spooned out the last of her yogurt and fruit, swallowing it with pleasure.

She couldn't wait to find a gorgeous dress for tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>"Luka?" Len's voice asked behind her.<p>

Luka spun around from the large window in her room, and faced the blonde-haired boy.

"You coming?" He asked, holding a hand out to her.

Luka placed her hand into his, and walked with him outside her room.

"I have something planned for us today." He said excitedly.

Luka eyed him curiously, wondering what he was up to.

She hurried her pace behind him, trying not to trip over her long dress.

He suddenly pulled them inside a large room. The room seemed to be mostly empty, except for two couches at the end of the room, and a large grand piano in the center.

Luka raised an eyebrow, wondering why he brought her here.

She had seen plenty of piano in the ocean, but they were a lot different to the one in the human world. But still, a piano was a piano, and she could recognize it instantly.

Ever since she was a baby, her elder sisters taught her how to play, and she had been playing ever since. Gumi used to be the best in the family, but Luka had incredible talents when it came to musical instruments. Soon, she past Gumi, and became the best player in the kingdom. On special events in the kingdom, she used to play in the center of town. She would smile as peasants gathered around her, marveling at the beauty of her song.

But that had been a while ago. Her father wanted her to concentrate on being a princess, not playing music. After a while, she eventually stopped, but she still remembered the way playing the piano made her feel.

Len pulled her over to the seat in front of the piano, and slid onto it. Luka followed, and squeezed next to him.

Luka placed her notepad on the top of the piano, and wrote down a quick note for Len.

_Do you play?_

Len shrugged. "I try to, but things have been busy. But not really, it's more of a hobby to just come in here and press notes randomly."

Luka smiled, he really was adorable.

"Do you play?"

Luka turned her head back to Len. Did she? It had been at least three years since she had touched a piano. Did that still count?

She gave a small shrug, not sure what else to do.

Len stroked the soft keys in front of them, wiping off any dust. "Then why don't you have a go?"

Luka faced the piano again, not sure what to do next. She did know one song off by heart, but it had been years since she had played it.

She placed her fingers onto the keys, smiling at the feel of them.

She slowly began to press down on them, playing the first song she was taught to play.

The song started off slow and sad, creating the atmosphere. The song was titled "You and Beautiful World" and it had been Luka's favourite song to play.

Strangely it fitted the situation she was in. It was about being hopelessly in love with a boy. Gumi was the one to actually write it, Luka had no idea where she got the idea. Gumi used to just say that it came from the heart.

If she was able to, Luka would of sung. The lyrics were one of the most beautiful things about the song, but the music was equally as emotional and powerful.

Luka closed her eyes, and placed her fingers down on the keys with a bit more force, so the music flowed around the room.

She smiled as she played each note, not making any mistakes.

It didn't surprise Luka that she didn't mess up, once she learnt the song, she spent endless hours practicing it. Making sure it was flawless.

Once when she performed it for sisters on Meiko's sixteenth birthday, every single on of them cried.

Luka thought the song was so perfectly emotional just on the piano, not with any other instruments disturbing the beauty.

She continued playing, building up the emotion in the song. She wondered what how Len was reacting to the song, just the thought of him not liking it made her want to give up the piano forever.

The song slowed down, drawing near to the ending. Luka played the last notes, feeling proud with her effort.

On the last note, she stayed there for a while, letting the note ring around the room.

Luka opened her eyes, and pulled away from the piano.

Too embarrassed to face Len, Luka quickly scribbled onto her notepad, and held it in front of her embarrassed face.

_What did you think?_

She saw Len push down the notepad hiding her face, giving her a warm smile.

"Luka, that was absolutely beautiful…Y-You're incredibly talented." He said in a astonished tone.

Luka blushed at his kind words. Being complimented by Len felt better then all the other compliments she had received before.

She wrote down on her notepad again, and held it for Len to see.

_Thank you Len. I've never been complimented like that before. _

Len raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Luka nodded.

"Well, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I can't even describe how amazing it was... How did you learn to play like that?" Len asked, his face still shocked.

Luka blushed. _I've played since I was little._

Len nudged her arm. "Hey, well at least your getting some on your memory back! That's good."

Luka smiled. Seeing Len happy made Luka forget her problems.

"You really are something special Luka." He breathed.

Luka had to hide her blushing face. Never had anyone said such kind words to her.

She wrote down onto her notepad, trying to change the subject.

_What would you like to do now?_

Luka honestly didn't mind what they did; just spending time with Len was perfect enough.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Len smiled.

Luka nodded.

* * *

><p>After spending the rest of the day outside together, the pair had to get aboard the large ship that was docked outside.<p>

Len took Luka's hand, and led her to her room.

"The other guests will be arriving the following morning." Len explained. "But for now, we have the entire ship to ourselves.

Luka smiled, and fell back on the beautiful bed that was centered in the room.

She held up her note pad for Len to read. _Len, you really do spoil me._

Len laughed. "Only because you deserved to be spoiled."

He sat down next to Luka, and rested his head against the pillow.

Luka rested her head against Len's chest, and started to play with his fingers.

She smiled as Len began to stroke her long hair.

If anyone else were to see the pair, they would of thought they were a couple, it made Luka blush at the fact.

"Hey, I know this is completely weird, but do you think I should get a haircut?" He asked.

Luka shook her head furiously.

Len raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

_Because, it's nice that you have long hair. Most guy's hair is always short, so it's always the same. Stand out, because being like everyone else is boring. _She held up to Len.

Len smiled. "I like the way you think Luka. Ha, maybe I should dye my hair pink, like yours." He teased.

Luka playfully hit his arm.

She let her eyelids close over her eyes, and drift off to sleep.

As she was about to fall into a deep dream, a haunting fact dawned over her.

She only had one more day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I suck at publishing new chapters. Sorry it took me so long! I've come back to school now, and I've got heaps of end of years tests and assignments and blah blah blah, so sorry! I really hate the beginning of this chapter, before I realised what I did I publishing the last chapter where they are already on the boat. I forgot to have the scene where Luka gets her dress, so I randomly had to add them into a boat.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Luka's eyes fluttered open. She was still on top of her bed, lying on Len's chest. She looked up, to see Len fast asleep, with his mouth open.

Luka smiled at him. Even when he was asleep, he was still adorable.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The sun was still rising, showering a beautiful glow over the palace.

_Today I get to look for a dress!_ She thought excitedly.

The only bad thing about the trip today, would be that Len wouldn't be able to come with her. But at least they would spend the night together at the ball.

"What? Huh?" Len's head shot up, he looked around in panic, but then settled once he saw Luka.

"Oh Luka, what happened?" He asked, stretching his arms.

Luka held her notepad in front of her._ We fell asleep._

Len hit his forehead, smiling like an idiot. "Whoops."

"Miss Luka? Miss Luka are you awake?" Miki's voice asked at her door.

She walked inside, and saw the pair sitting on her bed.

"Oh! Master Len! I didn't know you were here." She said embarrassed.

Len smiled. "It's okay, I need to go to breakfast anyway." Len stood up from the bed. "I'll see you later Luka."

Luka watched as Len walked away, before smiling up at Miki.

"Here is your breakfast Miss Luka. I hope it is to your liking." She gave a quick curtsy, before turning to leave the room.

Luka picked up her "Breakfast" an began to eat.

She would find the most perfect dress for tonight.

* * *

><p>The king led her to a large boat to the side of the ship.<p>

"We apologize for how last minute this is. We would of have you go yesterday, but we were much too busy. But I promise the boat ride will be most to your liking. Also there will be a carriage waiting for you back at land." He assured, helping Luka onto the boat.

"Miss Miki will help you find a perfect dress for tonight. Have fun Luka!" The king said with a smile.

Luka returned his smile with one of her own, before sitting on one of the seats on the white boat.

Sitting up the front, was a servant driving the boat. Luka looked around; there was no sign of Miki.

She sat in silence, waiting for the boat to reach the shore. Once it stopped, Luka was helped out by the driver, and walked over to the carriage waiting for her.

A butler opened the door for her; she smiled at the man, before sliding inside.

"Boo." A unexpected voice whispered in Luka's ear.

Luka snapped back, to see Len sitting in the seat next to her, smiling like an idiot.

Luka opened her mouth, but Len quickly pushed a finger onto Luka's lips. Even though he knew she couldn't make a sound anyway. "I snuck in, don't tell anyone, I'm not allowed to go to town."

Luka nodded, Len pulled his finger away.

Len smiled and fell back into his seat. "Normally I would of said no to shopping straight away, but you're the only friend I've had in a long time Luka. And I want to have a fun day with you."

Luka blushed at his words. Even though he only said friends, it didn't matter; he snuck in to spend the day with her.

Len talked to Luka on the way to the town, while Luka wrote friendly messages responding to him.

The two bonded until the carriage pulled to a silent stop.

"Quickly." Len said while grabbing Luka's wrist. He paused at the door of the carriage.

"One… Two… Three!" Suddenly he burst open the door, and sprinted down the town, with Luka struggling to keep up with him.

Luka could hear loud calls coming from the humans around them, they were yelling out Len's name, and getting all excited.

Len quickly ran into a large, glamorous shop, pulling Luka behind.

Before anyone inside the shop could notice, Len quickly pulled Luka behind a large, red curtain at the back of the shop.

A young girl with short, dark blue hair stood behind the curtain, inspecting a long gown on a mannequin.

"Hey Kaiko." Len said, walking over to the girl.

The girl spun around with a large grin on her face. "Hey Len! What's up?" She greeted with a hug.

Kaiko's eyes wandered over to Luka. "Oh, who's your friend Len?"

Len smiled. "That's Luka. She's staying in the castle for the time being."

Kaiko bounced over to Luka, and stuck out a hand. "Nice to meet you Luka! I'm Kaiko, the kingdom's best dress designer slash tailor!"

Luka took the girls hand and shook slowly. Kaiko raised an eyebrow, expecting Luka to introduce herself.

"Are you shy?" Kaiko asked politely.

"Nah, she just can't talk." Len informed Kaiko.

Kaiko blinked. "That's different." She paused, thinking. Suddenly her lips turned into a large smile. "Different is awesome! Everyone here is so boring!"

Luka managed a smile while fidgeting with her note pad.

Kaiko turned her head over to Len. "So, what do you need Len?"

Len walked over to the girls. "Luka needs a dress for the ball tonight."

Kaiko clapped her hands together. "Sure thing! I have the absolute perfect dress for you!" Kaiko suddenly grabbed Luka's wrist, and pulled her over to a nearby mannequin.

"This!" Kaiko presented the dress with a large grin.

Luka caught her breath in her throat. The gown was absolutely beautiful. Nothing in the mermaid world compared to the gown that stood in front of her. It reminded her of a wedding gown, because it was pure white. It reached down to the ground, and looked like it would suite her figure perfectly. The dress started at the neck, and went around her bust and flowed to the ground. Above her waist, at the under bust, two sleeves hung out. The sleeves revealed her shoulders, and stopped just above her wrists. The sleeves were wavy and weren't tight at all, instead, they swayed around the mannequin's arms.

"Nice." Len admired.

Kaiko scoffed. "Nice? Please! It's gorgeous! And I should say so, I designed it!"

Luka quickly grabbed her pen, and wrote onto her notepad.

_It's amazing Kaiko, there are no words to express how beautiful this dress is!_

Kaiko grinned and put an arm around Luka's neck. "I like this girl."

Luka smiled at Kaiko.

"Hey where's your brother?" Len asked, looking around.

Kaiko shrugged. "I don't know, maybe getting a actual suit for the ball?"

Len smiled. "Tell him I say hey, I haven't seen Kaito in ages."

"Will do your highness!" Kaiko said, saluting. Kaiko turned back to Luka. "Now to you."

Kaiko suddenly tore off the dress Luka was wearing, leaving her in her underwear.

Luka froze; she felt her face heat in embarrassment. Luka lifted her head, to see Len completely red faced, with his jaw dropped.

"K-K-Kaiko!" He shouted at the girl.

"What?" Kaiko asked, taking the dress of the mannequin.

"Why did you do that?" He asked annoyed, trying to hide his red face.

"Duh Len, she couldn't wear a dress underneath a dress!" Kaiko scoffed.

Len frowned. "You could of told me to leave first!"

Kaiko smiled sheepishly. "Don't act like you don't like it."

Len's blush turned a brighter shade of red.

"Now go!" Kaiko said, shooing Len off.

Len turned and quickly left the room. Luka was still embarrassed, and was frozen in her spot.

Kaiko turned back to Luka, holding the dress out in front of her.

"Here, I know you'll look amazing in this." She said with a friendly grin.

Luka managed to give a smile small, she slowly took the dress and started pulling it on.

Once the dress was on, it felt comfortable and free. She twirled around, getting used to the feel of the dress.

Kaiko happily clapped. "I knew it! I knew this would look amazing!"

Luka inspected herself in the mirror, the dress hugged her flawless figure perfectly, she looked absolutely stunning.

A knock was heard. "Can I come in now?" Len's voice whined.

"No!" Kaiko stubbornly shot back. "You'll have to wait until the ball tonight!"

Luka heard Len sigh outside. Luka did wish that Len could see her now, but she realized it would be better to surprise him tonight. She sadly closed her eyes. If Len didn't love her by tomorrow, she would turn to sea foam.

Two hands gripped onto Luka's shoulders. Luka opened her eyes to see Kaiko grinning at her. "Come on Luka, time to take the dress off." Kaiko leaned over to Luka's ear. "It must be nice to be in the castle huh? So they can pay for your shopping!" Kaiko whispered into her ear.

Luka shrugged, she honestly didn't want Len to pay for her things, but she had no choice.

She pulled off the dress and handed it to Kaiko, who slipped it into a large, decorated box. She pulled back her original dress, and slipped on her shoes.

"You can come in now Len!" Kaiko called.

Len grumpily stormed in; annoyed he had to stay outside in the cold. Luka was handed the box, and Len paid for it.

"I'll see you guys later!" Kaiko called.

Len grabbed Luka's hand, ready to run again. This time they were at the back of the shop so not many people would be able to see Len.

Len took off again, heading for a large hill, overlooking the ocean. Luka struggled to keep up with him, but just managed too.

Once the pair made it to the top of the hill, they both collapsed onto the soft, green grass.

Luka was silently laughing; today was probably the best day of her entire life. She stared up at the clear blue sky, and smiled at the human world's beauty.

"Luka, do you ever wish that you knew all the answers?" Len said suddenly." I mean, like everything that ever confuses you in life. That you could have an answer, to every problem that happens."

Luka turned her head over to Len, wrote down onto her notepad and held it out to Len.

_I guess that confusion and problems are just a part of life._ _They show us that life isn't perfect, and sometimes we just have to learn how to take life into our own hands. Mysteries may be brain racking, but they make things interesting, different. And maybe it's just better for things to stay a mystery._

Len nodded and smiled. "Your so smart Luka." He complimented.

Luka smiled and rested her head on the back of her hands.

"It's just that, that night when the boat accident happened, I was drowning. But then, I woke up on the shore. How did that happen?" Len asked.

Luka wished she could tell Len what happened, but there was no way he would believe her.

"When I was waking up, I saw this flash of pink, and when I was sinking, I thought I saw a flash of pink again…" Len trailed off, lost in thought.

"Hey Luka, do you believe in mermaids?" Len asked.

Luka's eyes widened. Could he be figuring out what was happening?

Len looked over, and started playing with Luka's hair.

"Do you?" He asked again.

Luka lifted up her notepad with a new note.

_I guess mystical creatures could exist. But it's just up to the person to decide if they are real or not._

Len frowned. "You didn't answer my question."

Luka tapped the bottom of the note.

_But I guess that I do believe in mermaids. After hearing "The Little Mermaid" I really do believe that mermaids are real._

Len lifted an eyebrow. "So after you heard a made up story, you think that mermaids are real?"

Luka scribbled onto her notepad again.

_Who says it's just a story?_

Len eyed Luka curiously, but then grinned. "Luka you're so weird."

Luka poked her tongue out at Len.

"But I like that." He winked at Luka.

Len eyed Luka's hair. "Luka, your not a mermaid are you?"

Luka froze. _No no no no no no no no! _She thought in panic.

Len fell back on the grass and laughed. "You should have seen your face! I was kidding!"

Luka gave a sigh of relief. Len playfully punched her shoulder. "Come on Luka! Lighten up!"

Luka cracked her mouth into a weak smile. She rolled over and looked over at the view, stunned by its spectacular beauty.

"Wow." She heard Len breathe.

Luka closed her eyes and sighed. She wished she could just stay here, next to the boy she loved, staring at a spectacular view.

"Luka." Len suddenly said. Luka turned her head to face Len, he was staring out at the view, but his hand was holding onto Luka's.

"Luka," He repeated. "You're my best friend you know that?"

Luka smiled. In response, she leaned over and kissed Len on his cheek. She saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

He held onto his cheek. "W-What was that for?"

Luka held up her notepad. _It was because you're special._

Len rolled over onto his back and smiled.

"You're the most special person I've met Luka." He said, playing with the grass.

Luka rested her head on Len's chest, and felt his hand rub her arm comfortingly.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and before she could stop herself, she fell asleep in Len's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gah, I think this site hates me... I've been trying to upload this chapter HEAPS of times, but every time I put it on Document Uploader, it just goes weird. Like it doesn't load properly. So sorry about the wait, but I finally got it to work! ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"Luka, Luka you need to wake up!" Len whispered.

Luka's eyes snapped open. She wasn't lying on the grassy hill anymore; she was lying on Len's lap, on the boat.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"You fell asleep for a while, I didn't want to wake you up, so I just carried you to the carriage, and then onto the boat." Len informed her. "But we're almost back, and you have to get ready for the ball."

Luka hit her forehead, she had forgotten completely about the ball!

Len laughed. "Don't worry, you have plenty of time to get ready."

An orange glow shone down from the sky, and onto the pair.

Luka's eyes widened. The day was ending. Her last day was almost over.

"Luka what's wrong?" Len asked.

Luka lifted her head and smiled. She raised a hand and gave Len a thumbs up.

Len ruffled her hair. "Just making sure you're alright. I don't want my best friend to be upset at the ball tonight."

The boat slowed down to a gentle stop beside the ship. Len stepped out first, and pulled Luka to his side.

The pair walked through the boat, and into Luka's room. Luka threw her box onto her bed. Len walked in and sat down on her bed.

"Hey, Luka, don't tell anyone. But I a have a horrible case of stage fright." Len admitted.

Luka raised an eyebrow at the boy, before sitting down next to him on the bed. Len did not seem like the stage-fright type.

"I know, I know its stupidly embarrassing, but I can't help it." He sighed. "But I don't know what to do tonight, everyone will be looking at me."

Luka smiled before taking the boys hand, and giving it a comforting squeeze.

_Len is just a sweet little boy at heart._ She thought with a smile.

_Hey, well you're always by my side when I need you, so I'll be by yours. If it's all right, how about I come in with you, right by your side?_ She held up to the boy.

Len's face lit up. "Luka, you're a genius!"

A sudden knock was heard at Luka's door. Maid Miki, and another maid with light pink hair that was short up top, but had another long pigtail at the back walked in.

"We have been assigned to help Miss Luka." Miss Miki said with a curtsy.

"Thank you Miki, Iroha. I'll leave you to it." Len stood up and smiled at Luka.

"I'll see you at the ball."

Len turned and left the room.

"Okay Miss Luka! Lets get you ready!" Maid Iroha announced.

The next hour was filled with being bathed, hair washed and tugged, and finally being put into Luka's dress.

Luka smiled as the dress finally was zipped up. She spun around, smiling like an idiot.

She heard Miki let out a breath.

Luka spun around, with a raised brow.

"Oh! Sorry Miss Luka. It's just that, you look so beautiful." Miki complimented.

Luka smiled and gave a small curtsy.

Iroha clapped Luka over to a small chair in front of a dresser. Luka walked over and sat down in the chair. Iroha began brushing Luka's hair, and getting it ready for the ball. She sprayed it with some type of shining spray and placed a beautiful diamond hair clip into her hair.

"It was the prince's grandmother's. He said he wanted you to wear it." Iroha informed.

Luka smiled as she admired the clip. It was shaped like a flower, and shined in the room's light. She absolutely adored it.

"Oh and another thing," Miki said, walking over with a pair of earrings. There were two diamond studs, which glowed beautiful, sparkling silver.

"Prince Len also wanted you to have these." Miki said, holding out the earrings.

Miki smiled. "He must really like you. I've never seen him so attached to a person before."

Luka looked out the window. Miki leaned over and placed the earrings in Luka's ears.

The maids put Luka's makeup on, and added any other finishing touches. Luka truly felt like a princess.

Once they were finally finished, Luka stood up for the maids to inspect.

Iroha and Miki both clapped their hands over they're mouths. "Y-You look so amazing!" Iroha breathed.

"Your going to be the absolute prettiest girl in the ball, I'm sure!" Miki added. "You look like… a goddess!"

Luka blushed; she had never been complimented so much before.

There was another knock at Luka's door, a tall figure walked into the room, dressed lovely for the ball.

"Aah Luka." The king breathed. "You look absolutely beautiful." He complimented, holding his arms out. Luka hugged the king, feeling closer to him then her actual father.

"My my, how did my son find such a beautiful girl?"

Luka smiled. She grabbed her notepad and wrote a note for the king.

_Your very much the looker tonight your highness._

Luka smiled as the king read the note.

The king laughed and hugged Luka again.

"Luka you can stay at the palace as long as you like if you keep that up."

Luka smiled and she hugged the king.

The king pulled back and held a hand out for Luka. "I think Prince Len will be waiting for you."

Luka smiled and took his hand, the two of them walked out and down the hall. In the distance, Luka saw Len standing at the end of the hall, moving from foot to foot nervously.

"Len!" The king called.

Len turned around; Luka let go of the king's hand and ran over to Len. She smiled as she watched his eyes widen as he saw her.

She ran up and wrapped her arms around Len's neck, hugging him tight.

She smiled harder as he lifted his arm and placed them around her waist.

The two of them hugged, smiling as they held each other tightly.

Luka pulled back and grinned. Len just laughed.

"Wow Luka… you look… indescribable." He breathed.

Luka smiled at the boy, feeling as light as a cloud.

The pair's smiles died down, being replaced by they staring into each other's eyes. Luka felt herself begin to blush, and noticed Len was doing the same.

The pair began to inch closer to each other, removing the distance between their faces. With each centimeter they broke, Luka felt her blush deepen, and she began to slowly close her eyes.

The pair's lips grew closer and closer, just about to…

"Prince Len?" A sudden voice called.

Luka and Len both snapped away at the same time, looking around for the voice.

"A-Ah, yes, I'm here." Len called out, Luka noticed a red blush was still formed on his cheeks. She couldn't help but giggle at him.

A servant walked into the hallway, and smiled at the pair. "Prince Len, it's time for you to enter." The servant informed.

"A-Ah, yes." Len replied awkwardly, smiling at the servant.

He turned at Luka, who smiled at him in response.

Len grinned at her, before taking her hand.

The two of them walked over to the hall were the ball was being held. The two of them stood outside two large white doors, waiting for their cue.

Suddenly two butlers opened the doors, revealing a beautiful, amazing decorated room. Luka was taken back by the room's beauty.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention. Now entering is his highness, Prince Len!" A man yelled out to the crowd, the crowd all turned their attention to the pair, and started applauding.

Luka gripped onto Len's hand as they walked into the bright room. As to be telling him that everything would be okay. The two of them walked down into the crowd, being greeted by plenty of wealthy looking people.

"Luka!" A familiar voice yelled. A familiar blue-headed girl ran over and hugged the pair.

Kaiko pulled back and winked. "Wow, I knew it! I'm a genius! You look so great Luka!" She practically shouted.

Luka smiled and gave a small curtsy. She hated how she couldn't bring her notepad, but she knew she shouldn't.

A loud noise filled the room, it was beautiful classical music. Suddenly everyone in the room started walking to the dance floor, and started dancing.

Len turned to Luka and sighed. "I'm sorry Luka, I truly wanted to dance with you. But I just don't want you to be hurt. I hope you understand."

Luka gave a small, weak smile.

Len squeezed her hand. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you."

Luka felt more at ease at his words.

The pair watched as the guests danced to the music. Luka wished she could be one of them, it just wasn't fair.

Soon enough, the music slowed to an end, and everyone turned back to chatting aimlessly.

"Hey Luka, you have got t-" Len stopped midway in his sentence; he seemed to be heavily gazing at something. Luka followed his gaze until she saw what he was staring at. It was a young girl, only looking around their age, with long teal hair that was in two pigtails that reached to the back of her knees. She had two sparkling teal eyes, and was wearing a gorgeous orange and white gown.

Luka froze. It was the girl she saw on the beach with Len.

Len suddenly let go of Luka's hand, and started heading over to the girl in a hurry.

Luka stared as Len ran over to the girl and started laughing and talking with her.

Luka's hands started shaking. She saw Len turn around and point to her; Luka gave a weak smile, even though she felt broken inside.

Len kept talking to the girl, leaving Luka alone in the crowd of happy people. She began to get pushed around by the busy crowd, Luka fought to keep her balance on her ridiculously high heels. Watching the boy she loved laugh and flirt with another girl was tearing her heart in two. She felt alone, deserted, pathetic.

"Luka right?" A deep voice asked. Luka turned around to see a boy with short blue hair dressed in a nice suit. "I'm Kaiko's brother, Kaito. She told me about you." He gently took Luka's hand, and bent down and gently kissed the top of it.

"It's lovely to meet you." He said with a smile.

Luka managed to push back her tears, and give the man a weak smile.

"Kaito, are you being stupid again!" Kaiko's angry voice yelled.

Kaito smiled sheepishly. "Well I think I better go now, it was a pleasure to meet you!" He said quickly, before running away form his annoyed sister.

Luka turned back to the direction Len and the mysterious girl was.

Luka froze, the only thing that was moving were her shaking hands. Len and the girl were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, gazing into each other's eyes.

Suddenly Len started leaning in closer to the girl, and their lips met.

Luka could hear her heart rip into two. She felt a stab of pain inside her chest; her hands were shaking like crazy.

As the night went on, Len and the girl never left each other's side, always laughing and talking together. Luka was left alone, with a broken heart.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed from the top of the stairs. Luka turned her head to see the king standing at the top of the stairs, smiling like crazy.

"Tonight had been a marvelous success! I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight. But just before we say goodnight, I would love to present some fantastic news!" He announced. He held a hand out to Len, who was standing on the side, with the girl.

"My son, prince Len, is to be married to duchess of the Green, Hatsune Miku!"

The audience burst out in a large applause. Len and the duchess smiled, holding each other's hands.

"Why don't we see a kiss?" The king asked, followed by another round of applause.

Len and the duchess smiled, and kissed once again.

Luka felt a tear roll down her cheek. She turned and ran out of the room, not wanting to see anymore.

She ran to the back of the ship, and burst into tears. Len was getting married, to the girl who he thought saved him.

Luka held her arms close to her chest, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"Luka!" A familiar voice yelled.

Luka stood up, and leant over the ship. In the dark water below, were her three sisters.

"Luka, we saw what happened." Gumi called out. "And we talked to the Sea witch."

Rin nodded. "She told us that the only way for you not to turn into sea foam… is to kill him."

Meiko threw up a small dagger; Luka managed to catch it and wrapped her arms around its smooth surface.

"You need to stab him with that dagger before twelve midnight, or you will turn to sea foam."

Luka stared down at the shining dagger, then thought about it being plunged into Len.

"Please Luka, we love you so much. Please come back to us, we can't lose you!" Rin yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

Her sister dove back into the water, leaving Luka alone with the dagger.

The thought of killing Len was heartbreaking to think about, but she loved her family, they meant the world to her. She was too young, she had her whole life ahead of her, she couldn't die now.

Luka closed her eyes.

_I'll do it._


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay right now, I'm EXTREMELY annoyed. I've tried to upload this chapter so many times, but it wont work. Okay, you know when you upload a document, and click onto it to edit it? When you first go into it, it's short, and has those little letters and symbols in it, but then it changes into its normal self. Well mine doesn't' change, so I can't go on italics, bold and all those other things. Every time I sign in it always does that, and its really annoying. If you guys could help, that would be amazing. I just had to make sure everything was fine on word, and then just publish the chapter straight after uploading it. I'm really sorry, but I don't know what to do.. But anyway, enjoy!**

**Btw, the 'oOo' is just the same thing to when I have the line there.**

**Chapter Nine**

Luka sat in the room Len had given her. She lay down on her bed, rubbing her finger on the dagger.

Everyone on the ship would be asleep by now, including Len. She glanced over to the clock.

_11:45pm_

Luka walked over to the window, and stared out to the sparkling blue ocean. She closed her eyes, softly rubbing the pearl around her neck. She couldn't help but smile, her family meant so much to her.

She loved them beyond belief.

_**Flashback**_

"_Luka!" The four-year-old girl yelled out to her older sister. She small blonde-haired girl swam up to the top of the palace._

"_Wait Rin! Let me catch up!" Luka called to her younger sister._

_Luka felt a hand grab hers. She looked up to see Gumi holding on to it, smiling as she pulled Luka along._

"_Guys! Guys check this out!" Rin shouted, pointing in the direction of the town._

_Meiko joined Luka and Gumi, and swam up to the top of the castle as well._

"_Rin, what is all the f-" Luka's jaw dropped as she looked ahead of her._

_Today was the rise of the blue moon. The moon shone through the ocean, and made the kingdom glow a beautiful blue._

_Once every year, an annual festival was held to celebrate the moon's beauty. The entire town had been decorated spectacularly. Bright colours lit the town up, looking like a beautiful rainbow._

_Suddenly, Rin's hand snapped around Luka's, pulling her down to her level. "Come on Luka! Lets go check it out!"_

_Before Luka could tell her sister they should wait, she was already being dragged down to the town with electrifying speed._

_She heard her elder sisters laugh as Rin tugged harder on Luka's wrist, like her life depended getting to the festival at that precise moment._

_As they were growing closer, Luka noticed how beautiful the festival actually was. The bright colours exploded everywhere in the town, and the orange light from the human world make the town shine._

_Rin pulled her into the main street of the festival, which was also the most exquisite. _

"_Wow." Rin breathed in disbelief. Luka couldn't help but agree. _

_The festival was absolutely breath taking._

"_Rin, you could at least wait for us." Gumi wailed, hugging her little sister from behind. Luka couldn't help but giggle when Rin desperately tried to pry off her elder sister hands._

"_Okay, okay Gumi. I get it! Next time I'll wait! Now get off me!" Rin cried desperately. But her cries of escape backfired, causing Gumi to burst into loud hysterics, tightening her grip on her little sister._

_Luka suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Meiko smiling warmly at her. Luka hugged her sister, loving how kind and sweet she was._

_Suddenly a bright light shone down on the town. It illuminated the town beautifully, shining as bright as a star. The crystal blue waters shone a spectacular aqua, circling softly around the town._

_Every head in the town directed up to the water's surface. Shining down magnificently was the human world's "Moon". Unlike being a small white light, it was now a breathtaking blue star. Which shone down to the ocean beautifully._

"_Wow!" Rin exclaimed, looking awestruck at the surface._

_Luka smiled peacefully up at the surface. The sight was the most spectacular sight she had ever seen._

"_Let the festival begin!" Luka heard her father cry out to the town. His voice broke the townspeople out of their gazing, and suddenly they all began starting the festival. Suddenly the town was lit with spectacular reds, greens and various other colours. Young children ran around laughing, gazing at the beautiful festival. Loud music boomed through the town, soothing into Luka's ears. Luka grabbed her sister's hand, gazing at the town._

_She smiled._

_She was truly happy._

**oOo**

Luka snapped her eyes open. She had to do it now.

Luka turned and opened her door silently; she slowly walked down the hall, and pushed open the door to Len's room. With each step she took, more guilty filled inside of her. She tried desperately to ignore it, but it kept creeping its way back up the back of her mind.

Luka tried to calm herself down. She was breathing heavily, sweating, and her hands were shaking so hard that she thought she would drop the dagger.

Luka walked to his side, tightening her grip on the dagger.

She watched his sleeping face; it seemed so peaceful.

So beautiful.

Luka closed her eyes, and lifted the dagger above her head, ready to plunge it into his chest.

Luka's hands trembled harder. She gazed down at Len's face, remembering the times they shared together over the past days.

A tear rolled down Luka's cheek, her hands started shaking like crazy.

She remembered running into Len when she woke up. Dancing with Len outside. Sitting at the piano. Playing in the ocean, Going into town. Playing on the hill. All the amazing memories she had, with Len.

_I-I.. Can't do it_. She thought in pain.

Luka's grip let go of the knife; it fell to the ground with a loud clang.

More tears poured down Luka's cheeks as she stepped away from the bed. She gazed at Len's face once more, wishing she could have had more time with him.

She turned and sprinted out of the room, running as hard as she could. Luka stopped at the back of the ship, and stepped onto the wooden rail. She threw off her shoes and ripped off her pearl necklace that Meiko gave her. She stared down at the water below; it was dark and shining in the moon's glow. The harsh wind pushed hard against Luka, making her hair and nightgown fly out in front of her.

Another tear rolled down Luka's cheek.

_I'm sorry Len. _She thought in sorrow.

Luka leapt off the rail, falling towards the endless water below. The wind pushed past her face, making her feel like she was flying.

Suddenly she broke through the water, being swallowed by the cold ocean. She sunk further down into the water, her fingers stinging from the cold. As she gazed down at herself, her legs began to disappear. In their place formed a long blue tail.

Luka suddenly felt her entire body begin to grow weak, like something was sucking the energy out of her. She looked down to her hands, it's once light, soft colour faded into a dying white.

Her body started fading away; she realized she was turning into sea foam.

Luka saw a bright light shine down from the ocean's surface; she realized it must have been time.

Her body was practically transparent, and she was too weak to move anything.

A final tear left Luka's eye.

_Goodbye Len._

Luka disappeared into the shining light.

**oOo**

Len's eyes fluttered open. A loud clang made Len stir from his sleep.

He looked over to his side; a silver dagger lay down next to the bed.

Len slipped out of the warm bed and picked up the dagger.

"What is this doing here?" He asked himself.

Len's eyes shot open. Sitting next to the dagger, was Luka's slipper.

Len regretted ditching Luka at the ball that night, but he had seen her, that beautiful mysterious girl.

Len shook his head. That didn't matter now, what mattered is why there was a dagger in his room. Was Luka in danger?

Len shot up and ran down to Luka's room, he slammed open the door, looking around frantically.

Her room was empty.

Len turned and ran around the ship, desperately looking for Luka.

He collapsed at the back of the ship, racking his brain for answers.

Suddenly there was a loud splash the to side of the boat. Len rushed over to the railing and peered over. The water was white from the splash, someone must have jumped in.

Len stepped forward, trying to see what it was. Suddenly he stepped onto something, he pulled back instantly. It was a pearl necklace. Len bent down and picked it up. His eyes widened.

It was Luka's.

A large lump formed in Len's throat.

Len's hands started shaking. "L-Luka." He choked out.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Luka!" He screamed at the ocean.

Luka had jumped off the boat, and into the water. He knew that she would of drowned by now.

He remembered Luka. Her soft, shining face. Her beautiful smile. Her gorgeous sparkling eyes.

His wet tears fell onto boat's railing. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and his hands were trembling like crazy.

"Luka..Luka.." He repeated, his chest stinging like crazy.

He gripped onto the wooden railing, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I can't believe this." Len said to himself. "This entire time, I've been in love with Luka…." More tears poured down his cheeks. "I just didn't even know it…"

The moon's glow shone onto the pearl necklace, Len looked down at it, rubbing his finger against its smooth surface.

_Something about this necklace… I feel like I've seen it before. _He thought in curiosity.

Len's eyes widened. The time when he woke up on the beach, that flash of pink, the pearl necklace.

It was Luka.

She saved him from drowning, she was the one who had the angelic voice; she was the girl.

Len looked down at the sea. _I can't believe I didn't see it._

His whole body was shaking. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't lose her.

"LUKA!" He screamed at the night sky.

He broke into tears, not caring at all of how stupid he looked. The girl he loved, the mysterious beautiful girl, was gone.

Suddenly from the ocean, he saw a beautiful glow of pink. He rubbed his eyes, gazing to the sea below.

Shining like a magnificent star was Luka. She was sinking in the ocean, but was glowing beautifully.

Her eyes were closed, and seemed to be fading away. Len's eyes lowered down on Luka. He caught his breath in his throat with what he saw.

Luka no longer had legs, instead had a long blue tail that shined in the moon's glow.

"_She's… a… mermaid?" _He asked himself in shock.

Everything became a blur. Len couldn't describe what was happening to him.

It felt like his heart was literally breaking.

The shock and sadness took over him, causing him to break into to tears.

He gazed back to the sea, but Luka was no longer there.

"I'm so sorry Luka." He choked out between sobs. The cold wind stung his fingers, but he couldn't care less.

"I wish we had more time."


	10. Epilogue

**I was going to tag this along with the last chapter because its so short, but I forgot… Sorry! Oh well, it may be short, but its just the ending. ;]**

**Epilogue**

The warm sand collected between Len's toes as he stepped into the sand.

In his hands, he held a boutique of colourful daises. He remembered how Luka showed him how much she liked them. How her blue eyes sparkled when she laid her eyes onto the flowers. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

The stormy, overcast day reflected onto his depressed mood, describing exactly how he felt.

His grip tightened on the flowers with each step he took. It hurt him, more then anything, knowing that Luka was gone. She had been the one thing that lightened up his day, and took him away from the boring life he lived before her. His one flower in the field of weeds.

If he had known, that she was who she was, things would have been different. But he was ignorant, and didn't see the clues she left behind. Which left him completely heartbroken.

The cool ocean water washed onto his feet, and left wet stains onto the hem of his pants.

He stepped further out in the ocean, stopping once the water reached the tip of his ankles.

He looked up to the sky and sighed. He missed the mysterious, beautiful, pink-haired girl he met three days ago. He longed to have her by his side again, to lighten up his life. But it was too late, and she was gone.

Len picked out one of the flowers, and casted it into the calm ocean. He watched it wash into the calm, blue water.

With each flower he cast, a hint of a smile entered his lips.

He may have not known it from the beginning, but he loved Luka. The sweet, caring girl he found on the ocean's shore.

A soft, velvety voice suddenly echoed through the beach. It grew louder with each word.

It struck a chord; Len remembered where he had heard it before.

It was the familiar; angelic like voice that he heard wake him up a few days ago.

It soothed effortlessly into his ears, and was as soft as silk.

Len raised his head to the sky. "Luka?" He asked it, not expecting a response.

"Len…" A soft voice echoed through the beach.

Len looked around desperately. "Luka?"

He felt something soft, and faint brush his cheek. He held his hand to it, passing something cold, similar to the wind.

Suddenly the feeling past to his lips, it was warm and soft. Len opened his eyes, to see a faint outline of a girl. She had long pink hair, and big blue eyes that shone in the sunlight.

The faint outline moved away and smiled.

Len touched his tingling lips, and raised his head to the girl in front of him.

"Luka?"

The girl smiled. She opened her mouth, and continued singing. She started to move away, walking backwards in the direction of the ocean.

"Wait, Luka!" He followed her, but she started to disappear with each step she took.

Len felt tears fall down his cheeks, and drip into the ocean.

"Luka, please stay!" He yelled a hand out to Luka, desperate to get her back.

Luka smiled once again. "Don't cry Len." Her soft, voice echoed. "I'm always here."

Len watched as she disappeared completely. He still held his hand out, but no one was there anymore.

Suddenly a bright light shone through the cloud-filled sky. Len lifted his head, and saw the clouds start to move away, and the sun shine down. Even though he was still hurting, he smiled, and looked up to the now cloudless sky.

He dropped the rest of the lilies into the ocean, and smiled up to the sky.

"Goodbye Luka." He said to the sky.

He would never forget those three days; for they had been the best days of his life.

He loved Luka. And he would always miss her. But he would never forget her. And she would always be inside his heart.

Len smiled.

"We'll meet again."

**And that is the end! Thank you sooo much for reading this fan fiction, and leaving reviews! I can't believe I've finished my second fan fiction, and I might be uploading my third soon. ;] But the only reason I continue to write is because of you guys, so thank you for supporting me! **

**-Bridge ;]**


End file.
